


Oubliette

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, F/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative title: I May Have Some Serious Marian Hate To Work Out of My System :p</p><p>Jenny draws the logical conclusion to Marian's ultimatums and general fuckwittage.</p><p>Written for the "Back Room" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html">Drabble Day 2011</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Oubliette

The room's only window has been bricked up, but there's a gap in the top right corner. A little ray of sunshine comes through every morning, travels across the dusty floor in a narrow sliver of light, then disappears. Most of the time it's dark, though.

She brings him food, sometimes, and women. They're all skinny, and he doesn't know how much she pays them. He doesn't really care; in the dark, they could all be her.

At first, he screamed, cursed, begged. She only shrugged. "You wanted us to be happy in a back room. Aren't you happy, Marian?"


End file.
